Impossible Love
by soulmaximuminstruments
Summary: Alex is a stubborn, hot-headed, tomboy weapon who doesn't take crap from anyone and no guy can get close too. That is until she meets Soul and a fight leads to something more... Rated T for now, might change in later chapters. R&R appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you positive it came down here?" Alex was annoyed with her meister, Crystal, because they had been looking for this stupid kishin for almost two hours. That's a long time to be in weapon form. Especially when your meister has such a tight grip on your handle that you're afraid she might break it in half. Alex had always found it useful to be samurai sword though; especially back when she would get in street fights.

"Of course I'm positive. Wait! Be quiet! There it is," Sure enough, they had finally found the first kishin that they would capture in order to make Alex a death scythe. Crystal started approaching it quietly from behind, drawing Alex up ready for a kill. Right as Crystal was ready to swing down, a scythe swings in and destroys the kishin faster then she's ever seen.

"What the hell? That was our kishin!" Alex quickly transformed out of weapon form and stood next to Crystal; ready to get in a fight with anyone who tested her. From our of the shadows stepped a girl and a guy, clearly partners and students from the academy, the girl wearing blonde pig-tails with her sweater vest, black cloak, and miniskirt. The guy standing next to her; seemed like he could give a rat's ass about most things, Alex wasn't going to lie, he was pretty smoking.

The girl was who spoke first, "Oh, were you two going after him? Wait! You are the new students at the academy! Crystal and Alex right? The whole school had been talking about you guys. It's not every day that we receive new students. I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon Soul Evens. Sorry about stealing your soul," The weapon standing next to her had already consumed the kishin soul while the introductions were happening.

"That's all you have to say is sorry? I mean come on! Ugh I hate it when people get in my way!" Alex had some trouble controlling her anger sometimes, which is what often lead to her getting in fights.

Soul licked his lips and stepped forward, his hands in his pockets, "Listen, We didn't mean to take your soul form you, so we'll just be leaving now before things get ugly." He turned to start walking away, tugging on Maka's elbow as a way to tell her to follow him.

Maka pulled away from his grip, causing him to stop walking and turn back towards the group, a look of confusion flashed across his face, "Since we seem to have ruined your mission, why don't Soul and I treat you guys to a snack?"

Alex opened her mouth to protest with some sort of snide remark, but Crystal answered before she could form her sentence, "That would be nice, thank you!" Maka smiled and started leading them down the street to a small, nearby diner. Maka pulled open the door, allowing Crystal to go in first. Instead of following her meister, Alex went over to the brick wall of the building and leaned against it, making sure her hood was covering her face.

Alex heard the door close and assumed she was alone in the alley, until she heard some one walk in front of her. She looked at the pair of shoes that were planted close to hers, she looked up to see it was Soul, "What the hell do you want?" A breeze came that knocked off her hood, letting the black hair, that wasn't held down by her dark green beanie, to fly around her face.

Soul smirked, "I wanted to apologize personally for taking that soul away from you, but I do have to admit, it was a pretty tasty soul. So I'm sorry but thanks at the same time," Alex scowled and curled her hands into tight fists, that arrogant bastard. Alex didn't say anything; instead she drew back her arm and swung her fist at his face. Soul's reflexes were better then she anticipated, he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her back. Alex kicked him in the knee, making him let go of her. She spun around to face him and threw a punch aimed at his abdomen; he once again grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Alex couldn't figure out what he was doing before it was too late. Soul pulled Alex towards him into a hard kiss. Alex was frozen in shock; she raised her hand to slap him as a way to get him off. Before she could, she melted into the kiss, lowering her hand. Alex pushed him again the alley wall, kissing back quickly and with much heat.

Soul's back slammed against the wall hard, causing him to mutter around the kiss, "Watch it." Alex didn't reply, instead she licked the edge of his lips, asking for permission. He didn't hesitate to part his lip to allow Alex to casually slip her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it with her tongue.

Soul moaned and clutched her waist tightly, pulling her hips against the growing bulge in his pants. Alex started pulling his jacket off his shoulders, not remembering the fact that they were in a public alley. Once the jacket was lying on the ground, Soul started to roughly push a hand up Alex's shirt and sweatshirt; his hand was only stopped by a low cough coming from the right of them.

Alex pulled away and looked towards the direction of the noise; there she saw Crystal and Maka standing there in shock. Alex felt her cheeks grow hot as she pushed away from Soul violently; straightening her hat and pulling her hood back up to hide her blush. Crystal started to say something to her, but before she could, Alex stormed off back to the apartment that she lived in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex heard Crystal calling after her, but she refused to stop to listen to her spit every question to come to mind at her like she was on some sort of lame court show. She got to her door and tried to wiggle the knob open, just to figure out that she had locked the door for once. She pulled out her keys and began to search for the correct one; this gave Crystal the chance to catch up to her weapon, "Alex! What was that little scene with Soul about?"

"It was nothing Crystal! We were just fighting and then he kissed me and…I…let my hormones get the better of me I guess," Alex snapped back as she pulled open her front door.

She stormed in, letting Crystal close the door behind her, "Yeah you seemed to be enjoying it. You bother were about to rip each other's clothes off and have sex in the alley!"

Alex slammed her keys down and spun around to face Crystal, "You know what? That was a one-time thing only! There is no way I could have a thing for him!"

Crystal raised an eyebrow in question but nodded and turned back towards the door, "Whatever you say. See you tomorrow at school." Crystal left, leaving Alex alone to think about what had happened with Soul. She sat on the couch in her small living room and sighed, flustered and pissed off about the alley scene.

Minutes later, there was a knocking on her door. Alex figured it was someone selling something; not even paying attention to the fact it was almost 10 o'clock at night. She flung open the door and almost slammed it shut instantly when she say Soul standing there in the doorway, "What the hell do you want?"

Soul sighed and messed with his hair for a second before speaking, "I came to talk about what happened back there."

"How did you even find out where I live?" the realization that a guy she just met, coming to her house without her giving him her address now hitting her.

"I followed you and Crystal. Listen, I have never and normally would never kiss someone randomly like that. I don't know what came over me back there," he seemed calm and collected but there was something in his eyes that said he wasn't as cool as he was acting like.

"Yeah well I don't either. I didn't mean to kiss you back either. So let's just pretend this didn't happen and move on with our lives, okay?" Alex avoided eye contact completely with the weapon in front of her.

"I agree. So I guess I'll see you around," Alex only responded with a small nod. Soul looked at her for a moment longer before turning and walking away. Alex closed the door and pressed her back against it. Why was she acting so weird? She didn't want to try and figure it out, it was getting late and she was tired.

Alex walked through her house into her bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and crawled into her bed after turning off the lights. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she could barely fall asleep that night; she was too busy thinking about Soul.


End file.
